Talk:Karma/@comment-14081808-20150529015217/@comment-25223119-20150530041521
I'm aware that Old Karma probably wouldn't come back but it doesn't give me a reason to support any New Karma changes that strips away what made her special. To put this on a polite note, I am very annoyed by players who are excited about Jungler Karma, those who are happy about the 5.10 changes and those who insist New Karma was by Riot's stardard "interactive, more kit friendly" and deemed Old Karma "confusing". And I find it amusing that people actually think her passive buff makes Mantra stronger, this is just on on paper anyway. When you play her live, you'll realize it's all the same. Locking all damage in to R->Q isn't smart, giving her an upfront burst through W's .9 AP ratio will make bot laners cry about it being a skill too strong. In fact, you can expect Riot to pull the skillshot targeting mechanism if it happens. R->E is so strong but what on earth makes it so unique now? It's just a massive speed boost for 1.5 seconds with a mini shield for everyone and a locket standard shield on the primary target. When you could have easily achieved that through Locket and Talisman. So let me ask again, what makes R->E so unique? It's not like it's a creative skill, it just seems like a skill Riot made by combining two items in to one skill. That's not creativity and probably a lazy shortcut to her rework during its conceptualization phase. I don't see an Old Karma fan who likes the New Karma fan here. Raise your hands if you've actually played Old Karma. I only see Ruler being the only one who played Old Karma. And the rest are complaining about me talking about Old Karma and not respecting New Karma. There's really nothing to respect of when it's only the ratios, values buffs and utility that you talk about. And about duality? Duality causing confusion? Perhaps someone like Jayce should be reworked then because he's obviously a burden of knowledge. And please, if anyone remembers, at one point I spoke highly of the current Karma, it was only recently that I went back to my Old Karma mentality because I see some Old Karma fans who are truly upset that with each changes made to her, she's losing all the unique flavors that old fans appreciated of her. If we're going to talk about New Karma just based on values, I mean I'm all for her damage and her overloaded kit. But no, I no longer want to do that because half of the newly released champions are overloaded as heck and it's becoming a dull gift from Riot. For those of you arguing, let me put it this way. If you're going to love a champion for who she is, learn to love the champion's personality, her backstory, her outfit/designs etc, how she played a unique identity in League, her voice, just everything. If all you can afford to argue is by how good she is in 5.10, how Karma is now much easier to read compared to last time, then maybe you haven't done enough appreciation for an old champion that was reworked in to something much different and you certainly don't have what it takes to tell others that Old Kama was shit. I rather be the wolf among the sheep, as with other players some of you had ostracized for liking Old Karma.